A New Light
by Archaic Destruction
Summary: On the way to visit his brother in Barton Town, Louie happens upon Backalley Bargains and gains a new perspective on Nicolae, who he had previously despised. Yaoi. Louie X Nicolae


On his way to visit his brother in Barton Town, Louie paused as he passed by Nicolae's travelling caravan, "Back Alley Bargains". Nicu, as he is sometimes called, was leaning against his horse, hands in pocket; smug, as usual.

_There's that no good degenerate_ Louie thought to himself. _He has no business existing, let alone _conducting _business._

Oblivious to his observer, Nicolae took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Louie couldn't help but notice the last rays of the evening glinting off those locks so majestically, not to mention his glistening, partly exposed chest.

_No. _Louie thought to himself. _This isn't right; I'm lord of the vampires and he's – he's a useless _street rat! Louie felt a cold sweat start to form in small beads on his forehead. _Forget it; I just need to keep walking._

"Hey there!" Louie froze as the voice called him. Nicolae walked up to Louie and put his arm around him. Louie tensed, resisting the urge to violence. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Nicolae asked with a coy smile.

Being a vampire, Louie couldn't help but notice Nicolae's scent. It wasn't at all what he expected, yet he wasn't the slightest bit surprised: his scent was very masculine, like leather and musk and a hint of whiskey, but also a smidge of mint. Most unexpected, besides the faint trace of whiskey on his breath, he actually smelled rather clean.

"Just thought I'd drop in on Ian," Louie answered, slightly nervously.

Nicolae turned to look at Louie, his bright aqua eyes gazing into Louie's grey ones. "Why don't we step inside a minute before you head off?" he proposed. He cocked his head slightly towards his caravan. Louie hesitated. _First he puts his arm around me, as if he thinks he has the right to touch me, then expects me to go in _that thing_?_ Before Louie got a chance to speak, Nicolae said, "Come on," and started walking Louie to the door.

When they were inside the caravan, Nicolae motioned for Louie to sit down. Nicu poured himself a glass of Jameson whiskey. Knowing the vampire would probably decline, but still wanting to be a good host, Nicolae, rather awkwardly, offered a glass.

"No thanks," Louie declined, "I only drink wine.

Nicolae smiled, narrowing his eyes. "I know what your kind drinks." He tugged his shirt slightly and tilted his head to the side, exposing his veiny, muscular neck. Louie hadn't fed in days, and the sight of the throbbing jugular veins called to him. _I shouldn't_ he thought to himself, but the sight and hunger was overbearing, so, reluctantly, he stood up and walked over.

Louie traced a finger along one of Nicu's throbbing veins, sending chills down his own spine. He put his mouth to Nicolae's neck, feeling the blood flow against his lips. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the willing neck. Nicu's blood was warm and the taste was intoxicating. Louie closed his eyes as he drank. When he felt he had taken enough blood, he pulled away, opening his eyes only to notice Nicu's were closed as well.

Nicolae opened his eyes. He then pulled Louie close to him, knocking the whiskey glass over. Ignoring the glass and spilled whiskey, he drew Louie into a kiss, parting his lips with his tongue. The lingering taste of blood mingled with the mint and whiskey on Nicolae's breath. Louie succumbed completely to the kiss before Nicolae pulled away.

"Now it's my turn to bite you," Nicolae said huskily. He gripped the skin on Louie's neck with his teeth, tugging slightly. He then began quickly unbuttoning Louie's shirtfront.

"N - Nicolae…" Louie didn't get a chance to protest before Nicolae had removed his shirt and was already taking off his own jacket. Louie was beginning to sweat, and felt his newly acquired blood pulsing through him, traveling south.

By the time Nicolae had removed his shirt and returned to Louie, Louie had felt himself become hard, his pants tight with anticipation. Nicolae put his mouth on one of Louie's nipples and sucked, Louie becoming even harder. Nicolae traced a line down the center of Louie's chest with his finger, stopping at the waistband of his pants. _What the hell am I doing? _Louie asked himself, looking down at the man unfastening his trousers below him. _I can't be doing this_ he thought, but then he felt Nicolae's mouth around him, sucking and tasting, teeth gliding along the length of him.

Louie let out a gasp, heart racing. Nicolae pulled away after Louie finished and swallowed. He glanced up at Louie, who was speechless at this point. Without a word he put all his clothes back on, in disbelief of what he had just done.

"I guess you should probably get going now," Nicolae stated blankly.

"Wait," Louie said. He grabbed Nicolae close and gave him a deep, long kiss, running his fingers through Nicu's soft brown curls. "I'll see you around," he said as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya 'round," Nicolae replied.


End file.
